koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi no Utai
Hoshi no Utai (星の謡), translated as "Ballad of the Stars", is one of the songs performed by Japanese vocal unit, Kalafina. The song appears in their second album, Red Moon. It was created to be a tie-in with Nobunaga no Yabou Online ~Shinsei no Shou~, the fifth expansion pack of the MMORPG. Credits :Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: Yuki Kajiura :SME Records label Japanese Lyrics Kanji= :奇麗な空が見えた :月の無い夜だった :闇が光を帯びたように見えた :その星はまだ白く :今すぐ届きそうで :手を伸ばしたら :冬の風が吹いた :僕等が行く :その場所はきっと嵐になるんだろう :誰もが望むもの :欲しがって進む限り :夢の大地に立って :君の瞳に合って :僕等は何を奪い :何を探しに行くんだろう :祈りはそこにあって :ただ君の手を取って :轟く未来　草の海 :天を統べる日まで :君は奇麗な声で :空の嘆きを詠う :僕は光の粒さえ蹴散らして :それでも二人だけに :見えるものがあるなら :空が落とす雫を受け止めて :きっと明日はもう少し :高く遠く飛べるだろう :夢を遊べ今は :幻が君の真実 :憧れだけがあって :その声が呼ぶ方へ :僕等は誰に出会い :何を失くして泣くんだろう :賭けるものも無くて :ただ君の手を取って :響けよ未来　星のうた :空を手に入れたい :夢の謡（うたい） :遠い空に灯火は光る :君の合図で夜明けが始まる |-|Romaji= :kireina sora ga mieta :tsuki no nai yoru datta :yami ga hikari wo obitayouni mieta :sono hoshi wa mada shiroku :ima-sugu todokisoude :te wo nobashitara :fuyu no kaze ga fuita :bokura ga yuku :sono bashou wa kitto arashi ni narundarou :dare mo ga nozomumono :hoshigatte susumu kagari :yume no daichi ni datte :kimi no hitomi ni atte :bokura wa nani wo ubai :nani wo sagashi ni yukundarou :inori wa soko ni atte :tada kimi no te wo totte :todoroku mirai kusa no umi :ten wo suberu hi made :kimi wa kireina koe de :sora no nageki wo utau :boku wa hikari no tsubusae kechirashite :soredemo futari dake ni :mierumono ga arunara :sora ga otosu shizuku wo uketomete :kitto ashita wa mou sugoshi :takaku tooku toberudarou :yume wo asobe ima wa :maborshi ga kimi no shinjitsu :akogare dake ga atte :sono koe ga yobu kata he :bokura wa dare ni deai :nani wo nakushite nakundarou :kakerumono mo nakute :tada kimi no te wo totte :hibike yo mirai hoshi no uta :sora wo te ni iretai :yume no utai :tooi sora ni tomoshi wa hikaru :kimi no aizu de yoake ga hajimaru |-|English Translation= :I saw an elegant sky, :a moonless night, :as though the darkness feared the light :Yet that star still shines white :and looks to be fast approaching :When I try to reach my hand towards it, :the winds of winter rush past :We will go :even if a tempest awaits us at that place :Everyone has something they desire, :something which will drive them forward :Standing in the land of dreams, :my eyes meet with yours :What will we need to take :in our search for our desires? :A prayer will meet us there :Until the day heaven is ours, :I just take your hand :through the roaring future and fields of green :With a lovely voice, :you sing of the sky's cry :while I extinguish every spec of light within it :Even so, as long as the two of us :are visible to each other, :we can take in the fallen drops of the sky :Tomorrow I know we will fly :a little higher, a little farther :Now is the time to play with dreams :with the phantoms of your reality :I could only yearn :for the calling of that voice :What will we sacrifice, what will we mourn :in the encounters we face? :With nothing left to bet, :I take your hand in mine :Resound, oh Future, with the song of stars, :of our desires to claim the sky, :of the ballad of dreams :Shining lights in the distant sky :wait for your signal for the dawn to rise External Links *Amazon album listing *Official promotional video using song Category: Songs